The Lost Power
by 0oautumnwindo0
Summary: After a mishap, Flora loses her powers. Will the Specialists & fairies be able to help her regain them? [Flora x Helia]
1. The Lost Power

The Missing Power

Summary: A story of the Winx. Flora has lost her powers! Will the Specialists and the rest of the Winx be able to help get them back[Flora x Helia

Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club. If I did there'd be a season 4.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

It was early in the morning. A certain brown haired nature loving fairy was out admiring nature as usual. She didn't notice a poisonous plant up ahead, and before she knew it, Flora was hit by its sap.

"Ouch! That stung! The sap must be poisonous." Flora concluded, before a funny sensation took over her and all went black.

Before long, the other fairies were awake and getting ready for school. They noticed Flora wasn't in the room with them, but weren't surprised. Of late, Flora had gotten into the habit of waking early and going for a walk before breakfast. They would see her in the dining hall later.

At breakfast, the girls still didn't see Flora. They began to get worried, but decided that Flora might have skipped breakfast. However, when they went to class, Flora wasn't there either. And lessons began in a couple of minutes.

"Do you think anything happened to Flora? This isn't like her. Normally she'd be at class by now." Bloom asked.

"Oh, don't worry. I'm sure she's fine. Besides, everyone else is here, and lessons are going to start soon. We can't leave now. We'll just look for her later." Stella brushed it off lightly.

During the lesson, the girls could hardly concentrate. Though Stella had brushed it off lightly earlier on, she was actually worried. This wasn't like Flora at all. Even Professor Palladium had seemed somewhat taken aback when he took attendance and noticed Flora was absent. He had not said anything, however, and just continued marking the register. By fourth period, Flora appeared. The girls heaved a sigh of relief.

"Ms Flora, you'd better have a good explanation for your absence from morning classes, Go and take your seat. You will see Ms Faragonda at the end of this lesson." Ms Griselda said sternly.

"Yes, Ms Griselda." Flora said meekly and got to her seat.

"What happened to you, Flora?" the girls asked, concerned.

"Well, I was just taking a walk in the garden when I got hit by sap from a dangerous plant. I vaguely recognize it, and I think it's the Elimina Glaviolus. As yet, the effects of its sap are unknown, but whatever the effects are, they're bad. I still feel weak from getting hit by it." Flora explained.

The girls happened to have a practice sparring in class that day. Flora was up first, against Amaryll. But when Flora tried to transform, she found that she couldn't.

"What happened, Flora? You have to transform." Bloom asked. Musa, Stella, Tecna and Layla were curious too.

"Girls, I think I just found out the effect of Elimina Glaviolus on fairies." Flora said, after many unsuccessful tries.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

So, what do you all think of it? Should I continue with chapter 2? Review pls


	2. Stella's idea

The Missing Power: Chapter 2

Author's note: Thanks for the encouraging reviews everyone! I'm sorry I took so long to update.

(To gigikwinxfan: I don't quite understand what u mean, but maybe u'd like to pm me about it?)

Disclaimer: I don't own the Winx Club! Never did, never will.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

After that, the fairy of nature had a very bad day indeed. Classes were boring as she could only watch by the sidelines as the other fairies strengthen their powers during each lesson.

Flora went to Ms Faragonda's office after lessons were over. Griselda was there as well, looking stern as ever, ready to mete out punishment to the poor fairy of nature.

"Flora, Griselda tells me you were late for lessons this morning. In fact, you only turned up during fourth period. Is that right?" the headmistress asked Flora.

"Yes, it is true. But I can explain. I was walking in the gardens when I got hit by the sap of the Elimina Glaviolus plant. After that, I was knocked out for a few hours. That's why I was late for class." Flora explained.

"Is that so? Is there anything else I should know?" Ms Faragonda continued.

"Um… I lost my powers after I came to. But Ms Faragonda, please don't kick me out. I promise to work extra hard at regaining my powers." Flora pleaded, looking upset.

"Flora, don't worry. I won't kick you out. Now, go and take a rest, and don't worry about a thing." Ms Faragonda assured the nervous fairy.

"Thank you Ms Faragonda!" a relieved Flora exclaimed, before leaving the headmistress' office and returning to her room.

Back in her room, Flora was dismayed at the loss of her powers. She wept openly in front of the others. They were taken aback to see the usually calm fairy of nature cry. The other girls tried to comfort her, but to no avail.

"Maybe a night out with the specialists will cheer Flora up. I'll call Brandon and arrange a movie date with the boys right now." Stella suggested.

"Good idea! I'll call Nabu." Layla smiled.

Later that evening, all the girls were ready for the movie date. All except Flora, that is. Bloom was trying to persuade her to come along, and Stella was picking out a dress for her.

"Flora, just come along with us. It might make you feel better." Bloom said. Flora shook her head. She wasn't in the mood for a movie right now.

At seven, the guys arrived at Alfea. Stella immediately ran up to Brandon and gave him a hug and a kiss.

"I missed you, Snookums!" Stella said.

"So did I, Sunshine." Brandon replied.

Musa, Bloom, Tecna and Layla went up to their respective boyfriends and hugged them. Helia saw at once that Flora was not with them, and was curious.

"Where's Flora?" he asked the fairies. The joyous mood disappeared, and the fairies suddenly looked downcast. They pointed in the direction of the school garden.

"She's lost her powers. Maybe you can try to cheer her up." Bloom told him.

"OK. You guys go ahead. I'll give the movie a miss. And somehow, I don't think Flora wants to go either." Helia said, walking towards the garden. The others shook their heads and left, with each fairy sitting behind their respective boyfriend on the levabikes.

Helia made his way to the garden, looking for Flora. Eventually, he found her sitting under one of the willow trees.

"Hey. May I?" Helia asked, gesturing at the ground beside her. Flora didn't say anything, but just nodded her head. He sat down.

"Your friends told me what happened. Are you ok?" he asked, not bothering to beat around the bush. Tears flowed down Flora's cheeks. Helia gently wiped them away with his thumb.

"Flora, don't cry. I don't know how it happened, but it did. We can't change that. Maybe you feel useless without your powers, but I assure you, you're not useless. You're very capable, and I'm sure you'll get your powers back. I'll help you. I'm sure all the others will be glad to help too." Helia comforted her.

"Really? You really believe I'll get back my powers?" Flora's tears seemed to stop. Helia nodded. Flora felt a lot better.

When the fairies and specialists returned, they found Flora asleep on Helia's shoulder. Hiding behind a nearby bush, they watched the sweet couple.

"I promise you, Flora. I won't let you come to any harm ever again. I'll always be by your side to protect you." they heard Helia say. The girls gave Stella a thumbs-up. Her idea of inviting the specialists had been successful.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Chapter two finished at last! So what did you guys think of it?


	3. A solution?

The Missing Power: Chapter 3

Author's note: Thanks again for the encouraging reviews :)

Disclaimer: I do not own the Winx Club! The rights belong to Iginio Straffi and Rainbow S.P.A.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

After a while, Stella felt a ticklish sensation on her nose. "Ah-choo!" she sneezed. Helia then realized that he was being watched.

"Alright, come out, whoever you are." He said. The fairies sheepishly crept out from behind the bush. When Helia saw that it was just the Winx, he relaxed.

"Look, since you guys are here, why don't you take Flora to her room? I don't want to wake her up, and it's getting late. I have to get back to Red Fountain." Helia whispered to them, so as not to disturb Flora's sleep. The girls nodded.

As Stella and Bloom gently reached over to help a sleeping Flora back to the dormitory, the movement woke Flora up.

"Huh? Where's Helia?" Flora asked groggily.

"He's right here, honey." Stella said. Helia gave Flora a kiss on the forehead.

"I have to get going now or I'll be late. But I promise I'll be back tomorrow if you want." he told Flora.

"Thanks, but don't trouble yourself going back and forth between Red Fountain and Alfea. I'll be fine." Flora smiled.

"Alright then. Well, I really have to go now. See you!" Helia said, and waved goodbye, heading towards his Red Fountain ship.

"Bye Helia!" Flora said. She stood waving until the ship was out of sight.

When Helia's ship was out of sight, Flora headed with the rest of the girls back to the dormitory. They chatted as they got ready for bed.

"So, have you found out anything new about how to get your powers back?" Bloom asked, concerned.

"Not yet, but I intend to research more on it tomorrow." Flora replied.

"Oh well. You can count on our help! We'll give you a hand with your research." Musa said, giving Flora a thumbs-up.

"Yeah, we all hope you gain your powers back soon." Stella added, giving Flora a pat on the back.

"Thanks girls." Flora smiled.

"Well, if we're going to be ready for tomorrow, we'll need all the rest we can get. Goodnight, all!" Bloom said, as she went to her room which she shared with Flora.

"Goodnight!" the other girls said, as they headed to their rooms.

The next day was a Saturday. Flora was the first to awake. She decided to go to the garden to do some research before the others awoke. Leaving a note for the girls, she crept off to the gardens.

"Ah, nature!" Flora exclaimed. Despite losing her powers, she was still the fairy of nature on the inside. Her love for nature was just as strong, though she could no longer communicate with the plants. She walked to the spot where the Elimina Glaviolus was, figuring she had nothing more to lose. There, she made a very interesting discovery. Growing next to the Elimina Glaviolus plant was a small flower. From her knowledge of nature, any plant that grows next to a poisonous plant must have some healing properties to counter the toxins in the poisonous plant. Without another thought, Flora picked the flower gently, and brought it back to the dormitory.

"Hey, Flora! You're back from your research already?" Bloom asked when she saw Flora walk in.

"Did you find out anything new?" the other girls crowded around her, curious.

"Well, girls, I think I might have found a remedy. I'm not exactly sure yet, though." Flora said, her excitement palpable.

Meanwhile, at Red Fountain, Helia was furiously gathering as much information on nature as he can.

"I'm going to find a cure and help Flora regain her powers. No matter what it takes. No matter how much time I have to spend." Helia promised himself.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Well, the third chapter finally up! I'm so sorry for taking super long on this. I have been busy with other stuff. Enjoy! Review please:)


	4. A glimpse of hope

The Missing Power: Chapter 4

Author's note: Since my last chp took super long, decided to finish this next one as fast as I could to make up for it :) thks for all the encouraging comments :)

Disclaimer: I do not own the Winx Club! The rights belong to Iginio Straffi and Rainbow S.P.A.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Recap last chapter:

"Well, girls, I think I might have found a remedy. I'm not exactly sure yet, though." Flora said, her excitement palpable.

Meanwhile, at Red Fountain, Helia was furiously gathering as much information on nature as he can.

"I'm going to find a cure and help Flora regain her powers. No matter what it takes. No matter how much time I have to spend." Helia promised himself.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"What do you mean, you think you may have found a remedy?" Stella asked.

"You see, I discovered this flower growing near the Elimina Glaviolus. It's the only plant that's growing near it. From my knowledge, all plants that grow near a poisonous plants usually have some kind of healing powers that can counter the toxins in the poisonous plant." Flora explained, showing the girls the small flower in her palm.

"That's great! Let's make it into some kind of potion for you to drink!" Bloom was elated. However, Flora stopped her.

"No, Bloom. We still need to do further research on this. Of course, chances are that this plant is indeed a remedy, but then, there's always a reverse side. This plant could have toxins that are equally poisonous than that of the Elimina Glaviolus. That way, it would also be able to survive the toxins of the Elimina Glaviolus." Flora stopped her friend.

"Do you recognize the flower, Flora?" Musa asked.

"Unfortunately, no. I've never seen this specimen of flower." Flora said.

"I wish I could help you, Flora, but my computer's broken. I can't get on the Realm Wide Web to help you track the identity of this flower. Timmy's computer is broken too. We must have overused both our computers trying to beat Digit at a new game the other day." Tecna apologized.

"That's okay. I'll consult my nature studies book." Flora smiled, going over to her bookshelf and pulling out a thick green book labeled 'Nature Specimens'. It had been given to her by her mother, and had apparently been passed down for many generations to all firstborn girls in her family. She sat down on her bed and began leafing through the book.

"Let's see now… colour- purple… with broad petals…" Flora muttered to herself, searching through the book's index. After a while of searching, she identified it.

"It's the Prisythius flower, and it does have healing powers which can negate the poison of the Elimina Glaviolus." Flora said, looking downcast.

"What's wrong then?" Stella asked.

"It's very rare. In fact, it's extinct. The last one was in Linphea, but it was destroyed by the time my mother last updated it. And it is the only known cure for the poison of the Glaviolus. I guess my powers are gone for good." Flora sighed.

The girls spent the rest of the day trying to cheer Flora up again. Stella and Musa put together a concert item for her. In Stella's words, it was 'full of sunshine and singing- sure to make Flora smile'. Bloom and Tecna were preparing a picnic. Layla put some music on and started dancing to it. She was trying to get Flora to dance, too. By the end of it, Flora began to feel slightly better. After all, even if she had no more powers, she still had her friends.

Meanwhile, at Red Fountain, Helia was still researching on cures for the poison of the Elimina Glaviolus. He even asked the guys if they knew anything about it. Of course, none of them knew anything about nature- that had always been his field of interest, not theirs. Despite being slightly discouraged at not being able to find out anything despite all his research, Helia refused to give up. Eventually, after relentlessly researching for hours, Helia's efforts began to show some results.

"Hmm… the Prisythius flower is known to be a universal remedy for any poison. However, it is very rare. The last one was located in Linphea." Helia read off the book, which he found in the library, "So it's extinct?" he wondered out loud. Sighing, he put the book back on the shelf and began looking for another one. Just then, the librarian, Lillian, came up to him.

"Helia, I noticed that you've been here for hours, and guessed that you couldn't find the info you need. Can I help you?" Lillian asked.

"Oh, hi, Lillian. You wouldn't happen to know about a cure for the poison of the Elimina Glaviolus would you?" Helia replied.

"Well, I don't. But I know someone who might know. Let me just give her a call." Lillian said. She took out her cell phone and dialed a number.

"Hi, Roseanne. I'm sorry to disturb you. A student at RF has a question he wants to ask you." Lillian spoke as soon as the person picked up.

"I contacted Roseanne, an old friend of mine who is an expert on natural cures and remedies. You may direct your question to her. She might be able to help." Lillian informed Helia as she passed the phone to him.

"Identify yourself, young man." Roseanne told Helia.

"I am Helia, a specialist at Red Fountain. Um, I would like to know if there is a cure for the poison of the Elimina Glaviolus." Helia asked. There was a pause on the other end.

"Why do you want to know?" Roseanne asked.

"Well, one of my friends was poisoned by it, and now she's lost her powers. I would like to help her restore them." Helia replied.

"Well, then. Since your purpose is noble, I shall let you in on a secret. There is only one known cure- the Prisythius flower. It is known to be extinct. However, the truth is that it still grows in Linphea, but it only shows itself to those with a truly noble purpose for picking it. This is what you have to do…" Roseanne proceeded to give Helia instructions on how to get the flower. Afterwards, she made him promise to keep this a secret.

"Thank you, Ms Roseanne." Helia said, before he hung up. He thanked Lillian as well, before leaving the library. As soon as he was back in his room, he began making plans to get to Linphea to get the flower. He had to go alone, for he had promised never to divulge the secret of the Prisythius flower.

The next day, after obtaining permission from his uncle Saladin, he loaded up his ship and left at once for Linphea. He was alone.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Yet another chapter done. I'm sorry for keeping you guys in suspense, I know its evil muahaha. Anyway, tomorrow I have a major project presentation to do, after which I have my reflections to submit, so I might not be updating for the next few days. Sorry!


	5. Secrets revealed

The Missing Power: Chapter 5

Author's note: Thanks for the encouraging reviews again:) Started on this chapter as soon as I was done with my report. Hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Winx Club! The rights belong to Iginio Straffi and Rainbow S.P.A.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Recall last chapter:

"Thank you, Ms Roseanne." Helia said, before he hung up. He thanked Lillian as well, before leaving the library. As soon as he was back in his room, he began making plans to get to Linphea to get the flower. He had to go alone, for he had promised never to divulge the secret of the Prisythius flower.

The next day, after obtaining permission from his uncle Saladin, he loaded up his ship and left at once for Linphea. He was alone.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

As Helia headed for Linphea with just a small computer inbuilt into the ship to guide him, the full reality of the situation began to hit him, and he realized the great risk he was taking by choosing to go on this mission alone. However, his determination to help Flora was enough to spur him on.

Meanwhile, at Alfea, Flora was trying to contact Helia. When he didn't answer his cell, she suspected something was amiss and decided to pay Red Fountain a visit. The other girls said they would go with her.

With Stella's ring, it was no time at all that they were teleported directly to RF. They headed straight for Helia's room. When they knocked on the door, there was no reply. After waiting for some time, they gave up and decided to find the other guys instead. It didn't take long before they bumped into Riven.

"Hey, Riven." Musa greeted.

"Hey." Riven replied, curtly as always.

"So, do you know where Helia is? We've been trying to find him." Musa tried again.

"He's gone to Linphea. What's the matter?" Riven replied.

"Linphea? But why?" Flora asked.

"No idea. He wouldn't say. Well, if there's nothing else I'll be going now. See you, girls." Riven answered, looking at Musa the whole time. When she didn't seem to make a move to stop him, he walked off.

"Well, I'm going to Linphea. I have to find out why Helia's there." Flora said to the girls.

"We're coming with you. Right, girls?" Musa answered at once.

"Yeah." The others chorused.

Once again, with Stella's ring, they were in Linphea in no time at all. Not knowing where to start, they decided to head to Flora's house for the night before beginning their search for Helia the next day.

"Flora!" Miele called, running to her sister as soon as she saw her coming.

"Miele!" Flora smiled, giving her younger sister a hug.

"Hi Miele!" the other Winx girls greeted.

"Hello!" Miele gave a smile.

They went into the house, and Flora introduced her friends to her mother. Her father was away. Flora's mother turned out to be just as sweet and hospitable as Flora herself, and the girls felt right at home. They spent the night there.

The next morning, the girls awoke bright and early. After a quick breakfast, which Flora's mother had prepared, they went to see the Sage of Linphea, not knowing where else to start their search for Helia.

"Good to see you back again." The Sage said.

"Um, we would like to ask…" Flora began.

"You would like to know where the brave specialist, Helia, is. Am I right?" The Sage cut her off.

"Well, yes." Flora replied.

"I see everything that goes on in Linphea. Helia is here. He is headed north in search of a remedy which will bring back your powers." The Sage told her.

"But, the Prisythius flower is extinct!" Flora was puzzled.

"You'll be surprised. By the way, Princess…" the Sage added.

"Did you just call me Princess? There is no royalty in Linphea." Flora corrected.

"You're wrong. A long time ago, there was royalty in Linphea. Your ancestors were once rulers of this land. However, one of the Princesses, Princess Lily, was believed to be jinxed. She was then abandoned to the countryside. Since she was an only child and thus the only heir to the throne, royalty in Linphea disappeared after the King and Queen died. The Elders took leadership after that." The Sage explained.

"But, Lily is the name of…" Flora was shocked.

"Yes, that's your grandmother." The Sage said.

"Why didn't she tell me? Or my parents?" Flora asked.

"She was never told the truth. The only thing she had was the book on nature, which was passed down to your mother and later to you. It is the priceless treasure of Linphea's royal family." The Sage told her.

"It never crossed my mind… there was no marking on the book." Flora said.

"Linphea's royal family was a modest one, and never liked to flaunt their position. None of their possessions have a royal mark. Princess Flora, look deep within you. Your powers may have left you, but your fairy dust never will. Your fairy dust, which contains the healing magic of Linphea, can bring back your powers. You do not need the Prisythius flower. But remember, no other fairy dust can revive the powers of nature. Only yours can." The Sage said, as she disappeared.

"Wait! Why didn't you tell me this before?" Flora asked.

"It wasn't the right time." The Sage's voice was heard saying.

The girls were shocked at the sudden revelation. Flora is a princess? And her powers can be regained through her fairy dust? Flora herself looked kind of surprised.

"That means, I'm a Princess too!" Miele said excitedly.

"Yes, Princess Miele." Flora smiled.

"So what now, Flora… or should I say, Princess Flora?" Bloom asked teasingly.

"Never mind the title. We have to find Helia fast. The North of Linphea is a dangerous place." Flora answered.

"Well then, let's go." Bloom said. Flora and Miele began leading the way towards the North, while the other girls followed behind them.

"Oh, I just hope nothing happens to you, Helia. I would never forgive myself otherwise." Flora whispered, as she broke into a run.

Meanwhile, Helia was searching North Linphea for the Prisythius flower. He didn't notice a troll was watching him, until he heard the rustling of leaves.

"Who's there?" Helia asked. The troll attacked. Helia fought back with his handy laser string glove, tripping the troll. Retracting his laser string, he continued on his mission to look for the Prisythius flower. He didn't notice the troll getting up and ready for another attack.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Another cliffhanger. I'm so evil muahaha. Anyway, enjoy! I personally don't like this chapter much. Reviews and constructive criticism are welcome:)


	6. Powers regained

The Lost Power: Chapter 6

Author's note: Thanks for the encouraging reviews ppl:) Hope you enjoy this next chp!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Winx Club! The rights belong to Iginio Straffi and Rainbow S.P.A.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Recall last chapter:

"Oh, I just hope nothing happens to you, Helia. I would never forgive myself otherwise." Flora whispered, as she broke into a run.

Meanwhile, Helia was searching North Linphea for the Prisythius flower. He didn't notice a troll was watching him, until he heard the rustling of leaves.

"Who's there?" Helia asked. The troll attacked. Helia fought back with his handy laser string glove, tripping the troll. Retracting his laser string, he continued on his mission to look for the Prisythius flower. He didn't notice the troll getting up and ready for another attack.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

The Winx showed up just as the troll was about to attack Helia again. Seeing that Helia was in trouble, the girls quickly transformed into their enchantix form.

"Solarian Sunbeam!" Stella said, hitting the troll with her blast. Helia turned around when he heard Stella's voice.

"Why are you girls here?" Helia asked, curiously.

"We came as soon as we heard from Riven that you were here. I couldn't let you come to Linphea without me, sweetie." Flora replied.

"I need to do this alone, Flora. Go back to Alfea." Helia told her.

"Were you trying to find the antidote to bring my powers back?" Flora asked. Helia nodded.

"I'm sorry for making you go to all this trouble. I just spoke with the Sage of Linphea. She said that if I look deep inside me and find my fairy dust, I will be able to bring my powers back." Flora informed him.

"That's great! Oh, you don't know how glad I am to hear that." Helia smiled, picking Flora up and spinning her around.

"Well, if you two are about done here, let's get Miele back home and then return to Alfea before Ms Faragonda discovers our absence." Stella suddenly said, destroying the lovely moment.

"Stella!" the girls cried.

"What? It's true." Stella replied.

"Stella's right. Let's go." Flora agreed, taking Miele's hand and leading the way back to her house. When Miele was back home and they had said goodbye to Flora's parents, they set off back to Alfea in Helia's ship.

Back at Alfea, it was already night. The girls tried to sneak into the school without being discovered. Just as they thought they were safe, the lights came on and Headmistress Faragonda and Ms Griselda came towards them.

"Where have you girls been? We were so worried for you!" Faragonda asked.

"Um… we were in Linphea, headmistress." Bloom answered.

"And why? Don't you know it's against school policy to leave without permission?" Griselda questioned them harshly.

"Please, Ms Griselda, I'm sorry. It was my fault. They were just trying to help me find the antidote to bring my powers back." Flora explained.

"Well then, Flora, did you girls find anything?" Faragonda asked them concernedly.

"The Sage said to find my fairy dust, and it will help me regain my powers. But I'm not exactly sure I know what it means." Flora replied.

"Well, Flora, you have to look deep inside you for that. But first, you girls must go to bed now. It's late." Faragonda said. The girls thanked her and returned to their rooms quickly. Helia returned to Red Fountain.

In their room, the girls were so tired that they fell asleep right away. All except one. Flora was awake, pondering over the Sage's words. What did the Sage mean exactly? In the end, Flora decided to leave it until the next day, and fell asleep.

The next morning, Flora was awake first. She went to the library for some peace and quiet. As she sat there, she tried to find her inner self. At first, it was difficult but soon, she began to calm herself and a funny sensation came over her. It was her fairy dust. Flora used it on herself.

Later, Flora tried transforming. Her enchantix form was back! Delighted, she ran back to the room she shared with the girls, wanting to tell them about it. As soon as she stepped into the apartment, the girls swarmed to her.

"Where were you? Don't you make us worry like that again, especially since you don't have powers to protect yourself." Stella asked.

"Well, girls, you don't have to worry about me anymore. My enchantix powers are back!" Flora said excitedly.

"Well, that's a relief!" Musa replied, giving Flora a congratulatory hug. The girls began congratulating Flora. Then, all six of them went to find the headmistress to tell her about the good news.

"Headmistress Faragonda, my powers are back!" Flora told the headmistress.

"I knew you would be able to get them back. Well done, Flora. You will be able to resume your lessons." Faragonda said, smiling.

"Thank you, Miss Faragonda." Flora replied, as she left the headmistress' office. The next thing she did was to phone Helia. Helia picked up almost at once.

"Hey, Flora, what's wrong?" Helia asked, as soon as he answered.

"There's nothing wrong, sweetie. I just thought I'd let you know my powers are back." Flora told him.

"That's great, Flora!" Helia smiled.

Since that day happened to be a day off, the girls and the specialists planned a picnic to celebrate. The girls prepared the snacks and drinks, while the guys brought their levabikes. It was no time at all that they were ready and heading off for their picnic, with permission from Faragonda and Saladin, of course.

It was an enjoyable day, made especially significant by the fact that their friend Flora had finally got her powers back. They spent an entire day at the beach, enjoying their picnic. When it was night, the specialists sent the fairies back to Alfea just in time for curfew, before returning to Red Fountain. It had been a great day.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Ok, next chapter will be a few years after graduation, when the fairies and specialists meet for a get-together.

Hope you enjoyed this chp, though it's a bit rushed. Constructive criticism welcome:)


End file.
